I Want To Be In Your Arms
by RandomRandoms14
Summary: Spencer tells Toby what happened in the bell tower. One Shot! Takes Place in 2x01. Full summary inside! Spoby fluff!


**Here is my new Spoby one-shot! I hope you Enjoy!**

**Title: **I Want To Be in Your Arms

**Rating: **T

**Couple: **Spencer and Toby / Spoby

**Summary: **Spencer hasn't spoken to Toby since the afternoon before the bell tower. Her parents won't let her near him, but that doesn't stop them from seeing each other. Spencer tells Toby about what happened the previous night. How does he react? Takes place in 2x01. The deleted scene we won't see until the DVD release. Spoby.

* * *

Spencer was what you called the perfect daughter. In fact she could be the poster child for it. She made good grades, followed the rules, was is every extracurricular you could think of, and always listened to her parents.

But lately, she wasn't the perfect daughter. She's broken so rules, slacked off in school (but only a little, she _is _Spencer Hastings you know), and she disobeyed her parents. Why? Maybe it's was because she was still messed up about Ali's death, or maybe because of A threatening her every move. But maybe it was because of him.

Out of everyone in the city of Rosewood, Spence would have never expected to fall head over heels for Toby Cavanaugh. She used to want nothing to do with him, but ever since the day she showed up to tutor him and every day since, she couldn't imagine her life without him. He made her feel whole and happy. Sure, she has dated a lot of guys before him, but no one made he feel the way she did when she was with Toby. He was her safe place to land. The only one who could comfort her in a time like this.

It was a day after Ian attacked her in the bell tower. A day after she was almost killed. And a day after Ian disappeared. More than anything, Spencer wanted to be in Toby's arms and have him tell her everything would be ok. But she couldn't, her parents won't let her see him or talk to him. He came to see her earlier, but her dad slammed the door in his face. When she went to his house, Jenna slammed the door in _her _face. She saw him in town, but he was with Jenna. She even tried going to Emily's to meet up with him, but that backfired as well. No matter what they did, they couldn't see each other.

It was later that night when Spencer was sitting alone in her living room. Her parents and Melissa were out somewhere. She was processing everything that had happened recently. Going to see a therapist with the girls. That night with Ian at the church. It gave her chills just thinking about it. She'd probably have a nightmare or two tonight, since it was only going to be herself in the house. Mostly though, she was thinking about Toby. Most of her thoughts seemed to revolve around him lately. She wondered what he has heard from the news about her and the girls, if he believed they made up the story. God, what she would give to see him. She missed him.

Suddenly, she heard something from outside. She looked through the window, hoping she had just imagined something. But then she saw movement in the bushes. Quick as a viper, Spencer ran over and locked the first set of doors in her living room and did the same with the other. She was about to lock the door in the kitchen, but it was too late. Someone was trying to get in. Spencer immediately shut off the lights illuminating the kitchen, bringing the room into darkness. She ducked behind the counter, grabbing a knife at the last second. She watched as the stranger made their way into the house. He heart was beating loud enough for China to hear. But her heart stopped briefly, when she saw who it was. Toby. _Her _Toby. She breathed a sigh of relief and dropped the knife she was clutching onto. She stood up and walked into his opened arms. She buried her head in his shoulder, letting out a sob she didn't know she was holding in.

"I had to see you." He spoke, his voice sending a shiver up her spine. His arms were wrapped tightly around her and so were hers to him. She had missed feeling the warmth he brought her when they touched, and she was in no hurry to let it stop.

* * *

"Thank you," she said, "for coming over. I really needed someone tonight."

Spencer and Toby were sitting on the floor of her living room, leaning against the couch, watching the fire, like they did only a week ago.

"I'll be here whenever you need me, Spence." He says, giving a gentle squeeze to her hand.

"What have you heard about me in the news?" she asked, turning her head to face him.

"I haven't really payed attention to the news. I have enough knowledge to know most of what they say isn't true." He told her, staring at the flames of the fire. "All I know is something happened to Ian and you were there when it did."

"Ian… he attacked me." Spencer whispered and this time Toby did look at her. At first anger flashed through his eyes, then worry and concern. Spencer was on the verge of tears.

"What? Spencer, what exactly happened?"

She took a deep breath, looking back at the fireplace. "I was at the church, looking for Melisa's phone and he showed up. He found out we were the ones texting him. I threatened him with the videos and threw the flash drive across the room." She sighed. Toby was watching her and listening carefully. "I ran after that. I ran up the stairs leading to the bell tower, but he caught up to me. I dropped my phone as I was calling Emily, so they heard everything. He admitted to hurting Alison, and said he would hurt me too." Spencer was beginning to cry. It hurt Toby to know she was hurt, and he wasn't there to help her. "He pushed me up against the wall. Then he dragged me by my arms and pushed me off the ledge. I held on to him so I wouldn't fall. Then, someone came up behind him and he looked back at them. I grabbed onto the railing while he was distracted. The person pushed Ian off the ledge and walked away."

"Who was it, Spence?"

She turned to him, "I don't know." And it was true, she really didn't know.

"Keep going," he encouraged softly.

"I pulled myself up and when I looked down, Ian was tangled in the ropes. He couldn't have survived. The girls found me and brought me outside. Then later, when the cops brought us back inside, Ian was gone. Like he was never there."

"But how…"

"He couldn't have gotten out by himself. But I don't know what happened. Everyone thinks I'm crazy. My parents, the police, everyone at school. No one believes us."

"I believe you," Toby whispered. Spencer looked into his eyes, knowing he was telling the truth.

"Thank you," she whispered back.

"I just wish I was with you that night. It kills me to know someone tried to hurt you," he said, "if he's not dead now, he will be next time I see him." This made Spencer smile. It was the first time she really smiled since the incident. She leaned into him and pressed her lips against his. She got butterflies in her stomach, like she usually did when they kissed. Toby pulled her closer by her waist, and deepened the kiss. He was so gentle and sweet, but was also to make the kiss passionate and heated. He never pushed her too far. This was one of the many things she loved about him. Yes, Spencer did love Toby, but she would wait for the right moment to say it to him. As the kiss went on, Toby's hands made their way to cup Spencer's face. Spencer's hands rested on his chest. Spencer knew he would do anything for her, and she'd do anything thing for him. He was her everything. As they pulled away, she wished the kiss would last forever. Toby smiled and she smiled back. A smile he only brought to her face.

"I should go," Toby stated, as he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Do you have too?" Spencer asked, with a slight pout.

"I wish I didn't." he said, "but it's late and my parent's will realize I'm gone."

She sighed, " I hate when your right." She said getting up. He laughed, standing up as well. She walked to the back door and opened it up. She leaned against the frame as she watched him put on his jacket. He walked back over to her.

"Goodnight Spencer," he whispered, leaning down.

"Goodnight Toby," she whispered.

He planted a small kiss on her lips before pulling away.

"Now lock the door," he said, mock-seriously, as he pointed his index finger at her.

She smiled, "Yes sir."

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed this. Don't forget to review and favorite and possibly author alert or favorite? I would love to know what you think and if you have any other one shot ideas! Also if you love Spoby, check out my other story up in my page called, "That Night" I'd love to know what you think of it! Well until next time! Bye!**

**xxxMelody**


End file.
